Espirales blancas
by Alphabetta
Summary: Obito se ha enamorado de una bomba. Deidara ya no quiere recordar cómo se sentía volando solo. [Para la Tobidei Week 2017] Día 3: Slice of life.


**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Para la Tobidei Week 2017**

 **Día 3: Slice of life**

 **Espirales blancas  
**

* * *

Tobi le da demasiados dolores de cabeza. Deidara podría enumerar las razones una por una y de memoria. La lista sería larga, y seguramente se dejaría afuera algo. Pero eso no le impide consentirlo demasiado, más de lo que a criterio del artista él se merece. Tobi está en la esquina opuesta de la mesa, moldeando su arcilla para hacer una caca, sus guantes negros manchados de blanco mientras la máscara naranja apunta hacia la espiral rolliza de materia blanca con ojos y una boca sonriente.

Así es Tobi. Provocador y atrevido. Transgresor a su manera. Su forma de ser insoportable trae consigo una precisión implícita, como si estuviera mal si no fuera como es. Deidara sabe muy bien que una de las finalidades del arte es evocar algo al que lo ve y por eso aprecia esa obra escatológica y naïf dedicada a él, con dedicatoria a su propia furia. Y paradójicamente, se siente privilegiado. El único espectador de un suceso que se desata sólo para él.

 _El arte es una mierda._

Se le pasa por la cabeza, y ríe por la nariz.

Tobi levanta la cabeza para mirar a Deidara buscando una explicación que nunca llega. Quizá eso no era lo que él esperaba conseguir, pero no siempre le va a dar el gusto de reaccionar predeciblemente. ¿Dónde está el reto sino?

—¿No te estarás riendo de Tobi, Deidara-senpai-sensei?

Su compañero es alto, su suéter ajustado insinúa espaldas anchas y bíceps trabajados. Es un fastidio tenerlo tan cerca a veces, especialmente cuando el idiota lo toma en brazos con una facilidad que hace que él se sienta demasiado liviano e insignificante, cuando su calor corporal lo enciende y enrojece y lo hace querer explotar, o hacerlo explotar a él. O los dos.

Porque Tobi dice ser un buen chico, pero Deidara ahora sabe que es todo palabrería. Sabe que a Deidara le gusta la atención y el reconocimiento en cualquiera de sus formas, y Tobi lo derrocha en él. El hombre enmascarado sigue siendo un misterio, uno que se entretiene desmadejando poco a poco y que lo deja eternamente insatisfecho, pero lo cual es parte de su encanto.

Él nunca fue enamoradizo, aunque todos den por hecho que por su filosofía de lo breve sea de pasiones tan intensas y fugaces como su forma de ver el arte. Pero se equivocan. Sólo es difícil de complacer, porque subconscientemente busca un ancla, un punto de apoyo que estabilice lo inestable, pero a la vez no le gusta sentirse prisionero. Nunca pensó que el equilibrio idóneo existiera, pero ahí está Tobi existiendo.

Le agrega un sabor a su mundo que nunca pensó que tendría, uno del que jamás podría cansarse. Ya ni siquiera quiere recordar cómo sabía antes. Interesante contradicción.

* * *

Deidara fue la primera persona por la que Obito rompió sus propias reglas.

Aún recuerda el día en que mutilado y al borde de la hipovolemia, se desmayó en sus brazos. Por aquel entonces, no sentía por él más que desdén y es que el artista que hacía su podredumbre añeja arder en su interior con sólo batir las pestañas de esos ojos azules, nunca le fue indiferente. Siempre le provocó algo poderoso, en un extremo u otro de la escala.

Ayer volvió a rebuscar a escondidas en su cajón de la ropa interior y aún se siente culpable.

El antiguo Obito creía en las almas gemelas. También pensaba, que Rin era la suya. Se equivocó en ambas cosas, y se sigue equivocando en muchas otras. Pero cuando cierra los ojos, y oye la voz del artista susurrando su nombre en su oído, siente su calor y ve una mano provista de lengua babeando por él, sabe que en eso no se equivoca. Hay algo en lo que el antiguo Obito y él están patéticamente de acuerdo: no se pueden resistir cuando el afecto va dirigido a ellos. Antes lo intentaba, pero esa fase ya acabó. Ya se rindió. Deidara es tan deslumbrante que le quema las retinas cuando lo mira. Es tan ardiente que le quema los dedos cuando lo toca.

Pero él no se cansa de hacerlo.

Cada vez que echa un fugaz vistazo en su dirección, Deidara lo está mirando con descaro, sonriendo, como queriendo transmitirle todas las escenas sucias que se le deben estar pasando por la mente. Él sonríe de vuelta aunque su amante no pueda verlo, porque está casi seguro que está recibiendo más atención que esa escultura semiacabada. Sus pies echan a andar, y Obito no sabría decir con certeza si él les ha dado o no la orden. Lo abraza por detrás, buscando calidez y Deidara lo empuja, dejando una mano blanca estampada en su suéter.

Lo intenta de nuevo, su dedo recorre la piel de su brazo y traza una espiral blanca. Lo hunde otra vez en la arcilla y sigue agregando detalles, más espirales, líneas onduladas y puntos. Deidara ha dejado de esculpir. Él a continuación, prosigue con el revés de su mano y sus dedos, hasta que se queda sin espacio y se mueve para seguir con el otro brazo.

De vez en cuando, siente su esbelto cuerpo aprisionado entre el suyo y la mesa estremecerse, el artista apoya su cabeza en él. Ojalá no la quite nunca, piensa. Obito sigue trazando dibujos en su piel remendada. No termina de creerse que tenga el permiso para tocar a su antojo. Otra vez, se ha quedado sin espacio. Sin problema. Le quita la camiseta y sigue en su espalda. Deidara no pregunta, ni trata de detenerlo, sólo lo deja hacer sin interferir. Él sabe que va a acabar llenando su bello cuerpo con ese delicioso olor a arcilla si no lo detiene. Aparta su cabello y al rozar su nuca, oye un sensual jadeo.

Sus manos están en llamas.

Gira Deidara en su dirección y lo sienta en la mesa antes de seguir dibujando en su pecho. El chico aún no protesta, ni se ve con intenciones de hacerlo. A Obito le gustaría hacer eso por siempre. Borrar y dibujar. Borrar y dibujar. Ya no le teme a quedarse sin espacio. Quiere malgastar toda la arcilla en esa piel.

—Algún día te haré el amor en esta mesa —susurra, cuando el torso ya está lleno de flores, de puntos y líneas blancas que se enroscan como zarcillos.

Por decir eso, se lleva una suave patada.

—Mi taller no es para eso, bobo —contesta Deidara.

Como toque final, Obito deja una huella dactilar en la punta de su nariz y otra en su mentón.

—Tendré que hacerte cambiar de opinión, entonces.

Su negación sólo lo incentiva a seguir con la idea. Nunca aprenderá a no ser demasiado ambicioso, pero eso piensa cumplirlo. No será ahora. No dejará que Deidara se le entregue en su santuario sin haberle entregado a él un poco de sinceridad y obtenido aceptación a cambio. Si eso ocurre, lo celebrará así, dedicándose a él y a su goce, como un artesano a su obra.

Rin con sus ojos café y su sonrisa más dulce que la miel le robó el corazón, lo estrujó y lo hizo añicos. Deidara es destructivo. Es dinamita. Y día a día siente que sin pretenderlo, remienda lo destrozado un poco más.

Interesante contradicción.

* * *

 **De los tres que llevo este es el que menos me convence, saben esa sensación de no saber ni lo que uno ha escrito y que solo es un desvarío, pues así. Le agregué más detalles, porque al releerlo esta mañana me sabía a poco.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **¡Feliz Semana Tobidei! *-***


End file.
